


I Ask You To Be Mine

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Life is beautiful when the love of your life proposes to you





	I Ask You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The closest experience I ever had to wedding vows were from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride

_The crickets creek under the full moonlight, with a gentle sway of the chrysanthemum flowers in the light wind. Under the wooden arched bridge, the pond ripples from fluttering nightlife and reflecting the two lovers above. Edge swallows thickly, and tugs on his white collar, though he is careful not wrinkle his freshly pressed tie. He reaches into his pocket and turns around, his breath caught in his throat. Stretch faces the shining moon, its light illuminating his pure white bones. For this night, for this one night, he has forgone his usual orange hoodie, in favor for an orange dress shirt and black slacks, complimented with a thick leather jacket. Stretch catches Edge’s eyes and smirks. He chuckles and pulls out a small, velvet box. **  
**_

_“My love,” Edge kneels down on one knee, and opens the lid, presenting a simple, golden ring._

* * *

 

**“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” Stretch reaches for Edge’s hand, and presses it against his mouth, then slightly tilts his head, so his love can caress his cheek. The anticipation of hush silence as still as that night.**

* * *

 

_“You know how I feel about marriage,” he smiles softly and runs his hand along side of Edge’s face, stroking in loving affection._

_“I do, but you will say yes anyway,” Edge responds confidently, though he doesn’t move an inch._

_His soul beats and fizzles with Stretch’s touch, The Swap monster chuckles at the Great and Terrible Papyrus’s dark blush._

* * *

 

**“Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine,” Stretch continues.**

**Sweet chrysanthemum flitters around the two skeletons, taking him back to that moonlight. Edge always did have good taste. Butterflies rage in his core, and he tightens his fist to keep himself from shaking. Stretch closes his eyes to calm himself down.**

* * *

 

_“How can you be so sure?” Stretch asks, but reaches out his hand anyway._

_“Because you love me,” Edge says smugly, slipping the ring onto his lover’s hand. The gold glints in the silver moonlight and never has something so simple felt so right. He stands back up and grabs Stretch by the waist, pulling him closer, “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have taken off that awful hoodie for me tonight.”_

_Stretch laughs and Edge pulls him in, their mouths pressing against each other as their souls beats as one._

* * *

 

**“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness,” Stretch summons his soul一 a small white upside down heart, with a faint glow and deep running cracks一 and gently places it in Edge’s palm.**

**He chokes. This is its rightful place.**

* * *

 

_Stretch pulls away first, and intertwines his hands in Edge’s. The Fell monster presses his head against the other’s in pure adoration, never wanting this moment to end._

_“I love you,”_

_“I love you too,”_

* * *

 

**Stretch recalls his soul and wipes away his tears. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the gold ring that the love of his life gave him, so long ago, still in the mint condition as it was on that day. Without any hesitation, he slips it into his lover’s finger.**

**“With this ring, I ask you…” the words gets caught on his throat and his eyes strain to hold back any more tears, but it’s no use. His sobs break free and his soul clenches even further, like he’s going to break into a million pieces. He holds his head in his hands as his orange tears stain the white bedsheets and blur his vision. Stretch takes five deep breaths, something that Edge taught him to calm him down, and gathers all the will that he can muster, “I ask you to be mine.”**

**Stretch drops his husband’s frail hand and leans over from his chair. He can no longer hold back the falling tears as they splatter onto Edge’s peaceful face. He presses his forehead against his, silently begging for him to wake up, to not leave him, to stand by his side, but those words never escape him. Instead, he pours all of his desires into his kiss, pressing his mouth against his husband in desperate love and hope. He pulls away and wipes away his sorrows, grateful that he can fulfill his promise.  Through the tearful blur, Stretch could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a smile, before Edge crumbles into dust.**

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
